Return to Darkness
by Saymir-Shadowfox
Summary: When Mickey and Riku escaped from Kingdom Hearts, they reopened it. Sora goes back to lock it, a problem appears, to fully lock that place is to find all nine keyblade bearers. The major problem is that one of the bearers is on the wrong side.


I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the other books/moives/animes that WILL appear in here. The end. Note: very much a   
DARK story!   
~ ~ ~ 

Return to Darkness 

Chapter 1   
Voices in the Deep 

If I could go back to when we'd used to sit beside the lake, talking about anything, I would be happy. Thinking back about   
how innocent and foolish we were and the only care in the world was to get out of school and cute guys. Those were the days!   
The sun and the water just calling our names. But they came and changed it all. We're different now, older and maybe alittle   
wiser, too. But the story that I tell you now did happened, to that I do swear. Whether we have won or lost in the end, though,   
will be up to you...   
~ ~ ~   
Darkness...that was all she could see but she heard voices. They were whispering something but she couldn't understand   
them.   
The girl looked around this dark place, her waist length orange hair flowed around her while her timed green eyes   
wandering. She wore a white V-neck shirt, a purple jacket lined in yellow trim and bell bottom jeans. Around her wrist was a   
black bracelet with a fake red heart shape jewel. She was short for her age which was sixteen.   
"Where am I?" asked this girl, even a fool could tell she was scared.   
"_Somewhere in-between,_" stated the voice.   
"Between what?" questioned the girl.   
"_Everything,_"   
"Who are you? What are you?"   
"_I am what you want me to be. Maybe your self-conscious or just a key,_"   
"Please say that in a language I can understand. Riddles aren't my best subject,"   
"_You'll soon understand everything, one of the nine,_"   
"What do you mean, one of the nine?"   
"_Everything._"   
Slowly light began to shine from somewhere. The girl had to cover her eyes because they were used to the dark. The   
darkness was soon engulfed with light. The light slowly faded into the shore of a lake. That was where she stood.   
The lake was formed by an huge ancient volcanic crater. On one end of the lake dipped down, making a shore of black   
volcanic sand. From the shore, people could get to a grassy flat ledge cliff where a proud old weeping willow tree and under   
the shade of the tree was a picnic table. Everywhere else was huge cliffs.   
On the near right on the shore on a flat cliff stood a giant city named Oron. It was a major technology center for the world.   
The city was separated in to six Eranas*. Under this mega city, was a large water cove where fishermen used it to easily bring   
in the catch of the day.   
The girl look out at the lake. Her little sister was playing there. The girl grinned as her sister made the motion to come here.   
Sighing about getting her clothes wet, the girl began to wade out to her sister.   
Her sister had short messy black hair and sparking green eyes. She was seven years old and was almost the height of a   
thirteen year old. The sister was wearing a blue T-shirt with a unicorn on it and rolled up jeans.   
The girl slipped on a lake weed covered rock and went under water. She came back up coughing, spitting out water and   
pulled some of the lake weed out of her hair. She expected to hear her sister's laugh but none came. The girl looked around   
but her sister was nowhere to be found.   
"Kiko!" the girl yelled but her sister, Kiko, didn't answer.   
The girl looked around and heard a boy's laugh. She spun around to spot one of her friends, who stood on shore. She   
sweared he wasn't there a second ago.   
A boy with sandy brown hair that was spiked and bright blue eyes was rolling on the ground with laugher. The boy wore a   
grey tank top with white words across the front saying, "CBC*". Along with the tank top he wore tight jet black shorts. He was   
cute...you could say but not the famous actor or model like cute.   
The girl glared and stocked up to shore. The boy went silent after he saw her coming toward him.   
As she walked him, something caught her eye. Then remembering that she HAD to find her sister, she stopped.   
"Nero, did you see Kiko?" asked the girl.   
Nero answered with a shake of his head. It was a no.   
The girl sighed and looked to what had caught her eyes. She turned and saw another of her friends stood looking out from   
the grassy flat ledge cliff. The girl ran up to the cliff.   
Her friend had shoulder length wavy blonde hair that was in a lose pony tail and violet eyes. She wore a light blue spaghetti   
top with a black tank top underneath and a jean skirt. She had the same wrist bracelet as the girl but the friend had a necklace   
with a ring on it. The friend was a few feet taller than the girl and was the same age as the girl.   
Huffing and puffing the girl asked her friend,   
"Have you seen Kiko?"   
Her friend shook her head and held out her left hand. The girl looked at her friend with questioned eyes and her friend   
held her hand out further. The girl ran to her friend just in case she too disappeared. She started to slow down and hoped her   
friend wouldn't mind her running into her. But the impact never came, the girl went straight through her friend! The girl tried   
to stop herself from falling off the cliff but couldn't. She turned to try and grab some of the rocks on the cliff wall but she   
couldn't get a grip.   
"Aurora!" the girl screamed as she saw her friend, Aurora, look over the edge. Aurora just smirked, her eyes sparkling with   
some unearthly shade. At that moment, the girl knew that that wasn't the real Aurora.   
The girl closed her eyes and reopened them a second later, as the water grew closer. To her surprise, the impact of the water   
didn't hurt at all. She swam back up to the surface of the water. As she took a breathe of air, she was about to yell at this fake   
Aurora. But the cliff and everything else wasn't there. She was swimming in the middle of an ocean! She looked and saw   
something dark coming in the distance. Before she knew it she was standing in the same dark place she was and few moments   
ago.   
A shrill bird cry echoed throughout the dreary place. Startled, the girl turn to face a huge falcoon* that stood proud. It   
spread its wings and as it shrieked again, stars erupted from it, spreading all over the place. The girl looked around in   
amazement. The stars whipped pass her, either going through her as if her wasn't there or around her. The stars all of a sudden   
stopped. The place looked like pictures of space that she had seen. She turned her attention back to the falcoon, who shrieked   
once more. The falcoon faded into stars. The girl recognized it as the lunarin* of the Falcoon Gregoras*.   
Suddenly, the floor began to turn purplish, navy bluish color under the girl's feet. Before the girl could scream, it sucked   
her in.   
Everything was dark, and the girl was falling once more. She could barely move at all, much less scream.   
"_Your journey will be hard. Take care, Star key-bearer, some things aren't the way they seem_."   
~ ~ ~   
The girl woke with a jolt not because she thought she was swallowed by that thing on that floor, just that someone had just   
dumped water on her. The dream soon faded from her thoughts as she glared at Aurora, who was laughing.   
In Aurora's hands laid her trusty acoustic guitar. Electric guitars were just too expensive and so that her family would go   
back into debt bought that one for 50 hins*.   
"Aurora, mother will kill me!" stated the girl.   
All Aurora did was point to Nero. He was holding a red bucket and quickly tried to hide it behind his back when he saw   
her stare. The girl glared at him. The boy did a wimpy chuckle, while scratching his head with the open hand and took off,   
dropping the bucket.   
"Nero, you are soo gonna die," said the girl took off after him.   
After a few minutes of chasing him, the girl sat down huffing and puffing. Aurora sighed as she watched the girl. Nero   
stood there grinning and the girl still trying to get a breathe, glared.   
"That's if you can catch me," said Nero proudly. The girl frowned as her glare deepen.   
"Shut up."   
"Lordly, Melani, what do you do when Mrs. Perkins makes us do crono laps*?" said Aurora as she shook her head.   
"Secretly bringing roller airs*..." stated Melani.   
"No wonder, " said Nero.   
"So what I'm the smart one, Aurora's the athletic one, and you...well I haven't figured what your useful for," said Melani.   
"Comic relief," stated Aurora.   
"Woa, Aurora actually listening in Mr. Waton's class! That's a first," said Nero.   
"You know if Melani doesn't catch you first, I am gonna get you personally," said Aurora as she started to strum her guitar,   
"Anyways that is the only class I actually listen in but I chose not to show it."   
Everything went silent except for Melani' giggles and the boats out on the lake. After a second, Aurora starting strumming   
again as Melani got up and sat next to her. Nero decided to sit as far away from the girl as possible just in case they attacked.   
He sat near the shore cleaning and fixing up his crono board*.   
After thirty minutes, the three decided to head back to Oron. Aurora packed her guitar in a water-proof case as Melani   
found the red bucket and dumped sand on Nero. Aurora got on her water board*, which Melani got her for her birthday, as   
Melani held onto Aurora's waist. Nero got on his crono board and hovered over the water while he waited for the girls to be   
ready. The three took off.   
As they went across the lake, Nero and Aurora began trying to out do each other in tricks while the now freaked out Melani   
held on for dear life. By the time they got into the cave under the city and onto its streets, Melani was literally kissing the   
ground and chewing Aurora out.   
"Okay, okay I promise not to do it again...well at lest when your not on it," said Aurora.   
"I swear I saw my life flash by as you two tried to see who could do the 260 higher," stated Melani as they arrived at a crono   
tram station*.   
"It must have not have been that much of a life...it wound take me a whole hour probably to see my life," said Nero.   
"I hope I'd never see my life flash by," said Aurora which produced a deadly silence.   
None of them spoke till after they had caught the crono tram and left the station. The sun was slowly fading as the three said   
good bye to each other.   
"Tonight," stated Nero.   
"Na crap, Nero, of course we know," said Melani.   
"At the shore, mid-night," said Aurora ignoring the two's bickering, "you can sneak out, right?"   
"Sure, the genius is on the case," said Melani proudly.   
"That's what we're worried about," said Nero.   
"Shut up," said Melani threatening.   
"Knock it off," said Aurora.   
"Fine, see yah," said Melani as she walked to her house.   
"What ever," grumbled Nero as he too went to his house, leaving Aurora alone.   
"Bye," said Aurora to the empty air.   
She went back to the crono station alone for that was the middle class area. The very last stop was her own. Aurora left the   
tram station into a very run down part of the city.   
They were sometimes call the back water parts of the city. Aurora couldn't blame them either. If there was murders,   
lynchings, drug operations, stealings or fires, it would be found here.   
After trudging through the old streets, Aurora finally reached home. Walking upstairs, with a hello to her brothers who   
were crowding around the old, rusty TV. Being the only girl in the family wasn't that tuff...well except for the fact that they   
are always in your stuff.   
Shooing Ernic and Oren out of her room, she tried to finish her homework. Finally deciding she'd copy it off Melani,   
Aurora went down to try and make dinner. Macaroni and cheese was all she could make, so her brothers had to deal.   
After dinner she did her chores and got ready to sneak out. A hour till mid-night, she was out of the house and making a   
b-line to the tram station.   
~ ~ ~   
The three of them laid over a blanket near the willow. Melani was jabbering on about what they were about to see. Aurora   
and Nero, who were completely ignoring her, were making jokes about teachers they hated, pranks they would play and   
cracking up. Melani went silent, when she figured out they weren't listening anyways.   
"Its a good thing that Oron's lights don't reach this far over the lake," stated Melani suddenly. Both Aurora and Nero looked   
up from their plan about what pranks to play on the freshmans.   
"Yeah, it would ruined it," said Aurora.   
"So...what are we looking for again?" asked Nero. The girls sighed (can anyone say anime sweat drop...good).   
"Dimwit," stated Aurora.   
"Well I don't know, Einstein, waiting!" exclaimed Melani.   
"For what?"   
"The Dextrex Meteor Shower, supposedly the best shower for the millennia!" said Melani sounding like a computer.   
"So says the the computer text book," said Aurora.   
"Shut up," said Melani. Aurora stuck her tongue out at Melani. Nero let out a chuckle as Melani hit him. Nero got shoved   
into Aurora because of the punch. Aurora shoved back.   
"Shh, I thought I saw one," said Melani.   
Aurora and Nero, who were punching each other went silent. Sure enough, thousands of shooting star fell across the sky.   
After a few moments of watching, they dared to speak.   
"Wow!" exclaimed Nero.   
"Agreed!" said Melani.   
"Geeze, Melani can't you NOT sound like a nerd for this!?" stated Nero. Melani glared, making Nero fall quiet.   
"Sweet...um..." said Aurora as she drifted off.   
"What?" asked Nero and Melani at the same time.   
"That one seems to be really falling."   
"No, your just...AHHH!!" started Melani as a meteorite the size of a buggy (car) appeared.   
The meteorite fell into the lake making a loud crash. A huge wave was formed because of it. The three of the stood up and   
watched.   
"You think it would hit us?" asked Nero.   
"Yeah..." said Melani.   
"And we're still standing here because?!" yelled Aurora.   
"Run..." commanded Nero.   
"Na shit," stated Aurora.   
"Reino*, Aurora, reino!" said Melani as they ran to the side of the cliff farthest away from the lake.   
"And you're worrying about that in a time like this?" asked Nero. Melani glared and began to mumble to herself.   
The whole world seemed to have an unearthly silence until the wave hit the cliffs, making it shake. Melani screamed and   
fell to the ground while Nero and Aurora fought to keep standing. The shaking finally subdued, and Melani stood up.   
"Guys...hate to sound like a walo* but I want to go home," said Melani.   
"Agreed," said Nero as Aurora and Melani looked at him, dum struck, until they arrived at the shore, "What?"   
"Nero's actually agreed with Melani," said Aurora. Nero glared and tackled her. After Aurora and Nero fought for awhile,   
Aurora was victorious.   
"Geeze...why did your dad teach you Martial Arts?" asked Nero as he clutch his bruised arm.   
"Family tradition...and I hate it, too," said Aurora.   
"Why?" asked Melani as she put on her roller airs.   
"Because it was during water ball* training," said Aurora as if it was obvious while she strapped herself onto her water   
board.   
"You act too tom boyish," said Melani as Nero got on his crono board.   
"Oh and I'm gonna waste my hins on 'stylish' clothes that I will out grow sooner or later," said Aurora, "I think not!"   
The three took off over the lake, Nero and Aurora doing tricks on the waves. The trio got to shore and headed to their homes.   
As Melani reached her house, she was greeted by her very much asleep sister.   
"How was it?" her sister asked in a timid, tired voice.   
"Interesting," stated Melani.   
"Interwesting?" questioned Kiko.   
"In-ter-est-ing," said Melani.   
"Interesting," repeated Kiko.   
"Right," said Melani.   
"What does it mean?" asked Kiko.   
"It was cool," stated Melani.   
"Okay...um Mel, what does cool mean?" asked Kiko, her innocent eyes question.   
Melani sighed. She picked that word up from Aurora, who lived in the quatel*, so most of the rich probably didn't know   
what that meant.   
"It was fun," said Melani.   
"Good becawse mommy and daddy would have growned you if I told!" said Kiko.   
"Grounded...Kiko, grounded," said Melani as she silently opened the door. The two stunk up stairs and went to Kiko's room. Melani tucked her sister in bed.   
"Thank you, Kiko," said Melani, "Oh, and good luck at the competition!"   
"My book and me are gonna kick but!" stated Kiko as if it was a fact.   
"Kiko, where did you learn to say that?!?!" exclaimed Melani, quietly.   
"Aurora..." whisper Kiko, innocently.   
Melani sighed and kissed her sister on the forehead. After turning on the Barneio the Darex* night light, which Melani   
glared at, she left her sister's room.   
"Aurora!" thought Melani as she got ready for bed.   
She got into bed and looked out the window. Melani began to wonder about that meteorite. But of all hers and thousands of   
others guess would never come close to the truth (maybe those people whose thought it was aliens...).No none knew what the   
they saw was the beginning of the end of their world, Yanio.   
~ ~ ~   
Preview for Next Chapter:   
Melani awoke cold. She had fallen asleep...again.   
Everything around was darken; the sky, the lake, everything. The beach that she fell asleep at had an unearthly silence to it.   
Even the waves weren't making a sound.   
She closed her eyes and quickly reopened them when she swear she saw something move in the corner of her eye. Turning   
to look, Melani screamed as she saw a black shadowish creature. Its antenna was waving around as it got closer and closer to   
her, ready to pounce. Its yellow eyes almost seemed to see right through her.   
Melani quickly got up and ran, as more shadows appeared. She tripped over her untied shoe laces and fell back to the   
ground. She screamed as one of them pounce, its sharp claws slashing at her chest...   
~ ~ ~   
What the *stars* mean   
***Eranas** - think of them as districts   
***CBC **- Crono Boarder's Competition   
***Falcoon** - Just drop the second 'o', it spells falcon. It looks like one, too.   
***Lunarin** - constellation   
***Gregoras** - The god of the sky in ancient Quato*.   
***Quato** - its a culture some what like the greek and almost everyone on Yanio has heard of it.   
***Hins** - Yanio's money, triangle shaped gold coins   
***Crono** - in Nerian* means air; therefore crono laps are air laps. The track floats up into the air so that the teacher hope that   
students do not cheat. But some bring roller air which is roller blade that can float on air. Therefore, the wearer blades on air.   
The same with the air board as with the crono tram. The tram has an invisible track.   
***Nerian** - one of the oldest and most know languages besides english. Every child is taught it but in most cities, English* is   
used. But in most towns and villages outside the Allos Revertio*, Nerian is used commonly.   
***English** - said to have been brought by a man who came in a ship from outer space that 'sealed the world's heart' with a key   
blade and by some other outer space people who came there. (Please note that story is five months after Sora's Kingdom   
Hearts. But the story did say that the key blade chooses its owner and if that was the first keybearer, they wouldn't know that.)   
***Allos Revertio** - A large mountain range that divides the world into the Neri* and Torasi* sides. Neri is where they mostly   
speak Nerian (du) and Torasi is where they speak mostly English.   
***Neri** - Its larger than Torasi.   
***Torasi** - Its smaller than Neri. Both are countries of their own. They once were united until the World War, in which a man   
became the leader of a large provicen* called Esters. He change everything in that Ge'lo* into a dictatorship (Hitler!!!!) and   
gathered followers. They took over other provicens and killed Inos* because they blamed everything on the inos.   
***Provicen** - State/province if you live in Britain or Canada   
***Ge'lo** - government   
***Ino** - they are some what like jews. The way they killed the inos was like Holocaust.   
***Water board** - almost the same as a surf board but a water board has its own little engine   
***Water ball** - is a game that is some thing like soccer except its rules are slightly different, played with hands instead and on   
water boards on water. Hence the word water.   
***Reino** - a less known language of Yanio but many people have heard of it. Melani on this world would have said "french"   
instead.   
***Walo** - In Earth terms Melani would be saying, "Guys...hate to sound like a CHICKEN but I want to go home." Walo is a   
flight-less bird that looks like a cross between a large flightless bird and dog...how I came up with it, don't ask. It had to do   
with a dum dream.   
***Quatel** - think of it as the projects but worst.   
***Barneio the Darex** - think of the evil purple dinosaur that sings those evil little song when you were a kid...dam Barney.   
~ ~ ~   
What yeh think? Crapy...I guess. I created a whole world...to be destroyed later...next chapter.   
R&R   



End file.
